1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lighting system based on fluorescent lamps.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Conventional fluorescent lighting systems are singular in design. A different fixture is required for each configuration of bulbs, usually 1, 2, 3, or 4 bulbs, and for each different length of bulb, usually 24", 30", 26", 40", or 48". The supplier of these fixtures must provide a large variety of different, complete fixtures. Also, conventional fixtures emphasize straight bulbs in parallel.
Conventional fluorescent lighting fixtures are directed to straight line systems employing straight bulbs in preconfigured arrangements like double parallel bulbs. Furthermore, most of these fixtures are suitable for commercial and factory environments but do not have the esthetic appeal required for home surroundings.